1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, in particular, to an electronic device and an operation method which transmits an on signal through a transmission cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Information exchange between electronic devices continues to use more and more throughput, thus, as technology evolves, the storage or memory of an electronic device needs to increase accordingly. If the electronic device is short of enough storage capacity, an external hard disk drive (HDD) expansion device may otherwise be used to expand this storage capacity.
The external HDD expansion device may enter into a standby mode to reduce the power consumption in an unused state. When the HDD expansion device needs to be switched into an on mode, the electronic device can deliver an on signal to the HDD expansion device through a transmission cable, so that the HDD expansion device can proceed a series of starting up processes according to the on signal.
Typically, the on signal is transmitted upon a high-speed transmission line inside a transmission cable. Nevertheless, the on signal is a kind of low-speed signal. A high-speed transmission line is designed for transmitting a high-speed signal. To be more clear, impedance matching should be considered while designing the appropriate high-speed transmission line, which may cause the manufacturing cost to be undesirably raised. Therefore, there may be significant waste in using a high-speed transmission line to transmit a low-speed signal.